onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Saga
| affiliation = Marines, Asuka Island | occupation = Swordsman | epithet = | jva = Shido Nakamura | bounty = }} Saga is the main antagonist of the [[The Cursed Holy Sword|fifth One Piece movie]]. He was a childhood friend of Zoro and Maya's fiance. The real Saga is a friendly, honorable, and ambitious young man; however, he was under the control of the cursed sword, the Shichiseiken. He is a Marine swordsman and is the master of a marine dojo. Appearance Saga is a tall man with tanned skin and long white hair that he wears loosely. He wears a red robe and with a white armband on his left arm. He also wears red shoes. His right arm was paralyzed after an accident at sea. Gallery Personality Before he fell under the Shichiseiken’s powers, Saga was shown to be a friendly, honorable, and ambitious young man. He always supported and fought alongside his friends, and despite falling into a depression from the loss of function in his arm, he was uplifted by Maya and others around him. Once under the Shichiseiken’s control, Saga became a distant, power-driven person. He was cruel to anyone who opposed, and he took pleasure in fantasizing the world’s fall to darkness. After gaining power from the Red Moon, these feelings became magnified, and after the Shichiseiken and he merged to be one entity, he stopped demonstrating any emotions. Instead, he would lash out at anyone in his way without expression or reservation. After being freed from its control, Saga returned to his former personality, but he feels the need to work harder and strengthen his will to make up for his misdeeds. Relationships Maya Saga, when he initially arrived on the island, fell in love with Maya during his recovery, willing to protect her from the invading pirates with his own life. After falling under the control of the Shichiseiken, Saga treated Maya with distant anger, consumed by his desire for justice over his love for her. She continuously hoped for his well-being and freedom from the cursed sword, despite the turmoil he and his subordinates had caused for her people. Following the sword’s destruction, Saga and Maya returned to their happy life together, and Saga swore to become stronger and protect her from then on. Roronoa Zoro Saga and Zoro were peers and close friends as children. Zoro aspired to be the greatest swordsman alive, while Saga aimed to become the sword of justice. Later in their lives, their paths crossed again, and they worked together to fight pirates. When Saga was lost at sea, Zoro thought he had died until he came to Asuka Island. Zoro quickly realized that Saga was under the Shichiseiken’s influence, and he hated Saga’s corrupted form. He still respected Saga greatly, throwing him a katana to use for their final duel, and he was happy once his longtime friend was freed from the cursed sword’s control. Saga, feeling indebted to Zoro, vowed to become the sword of justice as he had in their childhood. Subordinates Saga’s subordinates came from all over the seas to train under Saga, drawn by both his swordsmanship and the creeping influence of the Shichiseiken. They idolized him when under the sword’s influence, seeing him as both their master and as a god of justice, obeying his every command. All of his subordinates, excluding Toma, unwaveringly follow his orders, even to the point of terrorizing innocent villagers for his own intentions. Toma Toma has considerable respect for Saga as a swordsman, training under and looking up to him. He was also greatly concerned for his master’s health, which was shaky due to his possession of the Shichiseiken. Despite this, Toma did not want to fall under the influence of the sword like Saga. Saga ultimately overcame Toma’s will and forced him under the Shichiseiken’s control. After the sword’s destruction, Saga still stands alongside Saga, suggesting that this respect was not damaged by the sword’s temporary influence. Monkey D. Luffy Saga, under the influence of the Shichiseiken, had little respect for Luffy, comparing him to average pirates and unimpressed by his physical strength and skill. Luffy, in response, affirmed his goals to become Pirate King. He developed a disliking toward Saga for manipulating his crewmate and terrorizing the island’s people. During their second battle, Saga saw Luffy as arrogant, but he still respected his strength. However, Luffy remained unimpressed and challenged Saga’s use of the Shichiseiken in the first place, claiming that someone who is Zoro’s friend should be strong and not need the Shichiseiken to be powerful. This greatly angered Saga. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Saga was once a powerful swordsman, rivaling Zoro. However, the loss function in his right arm depleted his abilities, as it was Saga’s dominant arm. He continued to train and created a dojo on Asuka Island, gaining back a lot of his previous strength. During Shichiseiken’s control, he regained movement in his right arm, but it is unknown if he kept it after the sword was destroyed. Weapons Saga wielded a normal katana before being taken control of by the Shichiseiken. With this cursed sword, he gained immense power and was able to shoot green balls of fire and waves of green fire at opponents. The sword eventually transferred all of its power into Saga’s body, giving him the ability to slash and cut objects with his bare hands. In his final duel with Zoro, he wielded a normal katana again. He also owns a short sword Zoro gave him when they were children. It has a brown hilt and sheath and has Zoro’s name etched into the hilt. History Past Saga and Zoro were trainees together at the same dojo when they were children and became friends even as they became young men, aspiring to become the world's best swordsman and the master of the sword of justice respectively. During one confrontation with a group of pirates, Zoro was cornered by a pirate wielding two pistols; the pirate, however, was quickly dispatched by Saga, who appeared much to the pirate hunter's surprise. He produced a small knife from his waistband, telling Zoro that it represented their promise and reminding him of their childhood together. It was when Saga and Zoro were fighting against another pirate crew at sea that was burning down that Saga was trapped by an iron chain, forcing Zoro to leave him as he could not cut steel at that time. Zoro believed that Saga had perished that day but Saga had managed to survive but his right arm became paralyzed. He fell into a state of depression after losing the use of his right arm but was brought out of it by Maya, whom he met when he drifted to her island. He was accepted into her village, and the two became engaged. One year before the Straw Hat Pirates arrived on Asuka Island, Saga and his fellow citizens defended their village, but he was driven back after protecting Maya from the aggressors. He and Maya ran into the shrine that housed the Seven Stars Sword where Saga was stricken down by one of the pirates. As the blood poured from his wound onto the sword's holding casket, the lid opened to reveal the sword beneath. He fell under the evil influence of the sword when he used it out of desperation to save her from the pirates, murdering them before her very eyes and laughing maniacally as a result. Maya, terrified by her lover’s new change of heart, feints, but Saga catches her in a momentary lapse of consciousness from the Shichiseiken’s control. The sword possessed Saga to try to rise to its full power and bring darkness to the world. Saga took over and possessed his entire Marine dojo to help in the sword's quest, drawing soldiers to the dojo with the sword’s influence. The Cursed Holy Sword When the Straw Hats land on the island, Saga threw the knife from their younger days through the forests at Zoro, who was sleeping on the Going Merry's deck. The knife stabbed into the mast of the ship, right next to Zoro's face, shocking him and prompting him to venture onto the island. After Zoro was led by Saga's subordinates to the dojo, Saga received the knife in return from his friend and asked Zoro to give up piracy. He was refused and fell to his knees in pain, asking Zoro to help him out as an old friend. After Luffy and Usopp arrived at the dojo, Saga revealed himself to them behind a wall of his Marine soldiers, telling them that Zoro would not be returning to them. Luffy challenged Saga to a fight over Zoro, but Saga easily dodged his attacks. When he finally unsheathed the Shichiseiken, his eyes reddened, the sword began to glow green, and the swordsman asked his opponent if he could hear the sword’s voice, which, according to the now-deranged Saga, craved blood. He attacked Luffy, who barely dodged the slash, and continued to dodge the pirate’s punches. Saga, unimpressed, knocked him off of the cliff next to the dojo with a wave of green flames erupting from the sword. Following the return of his underlings and Zoro, Saga led his friend to the depths of the dojo to drop the orbs into a deep chasm. When Zoro questions their need for his assistance, Saga responded that only Zoro was capable of collecting the orbs before falling to his knees in pain once again. Despite Zoro and Toma’s immediate concern, Saga assured them that the feeling was not pain but rather intense joy from their success. Having rid himself of the orbs, Saga gave a speech to his subordinates about crafting a new world led by the ultimate justice. He turned to Zoro and told him that his dream would be realized when the Red Moon comes, raising his now-glowing sword. Toma and Zoro dueled in the Dojo’s courtyard, but, before they could conclude, Saga appeared and interrupted. He threatened to kill Toma and used the Shichiseiken to overpower the young swordsman’s will, taking control of his mind before ordering him to take his battle position. Zoro, angered by this action, called out Saga and stated that Toma was stronger through his ability to resist the sword, angering Saga. Despite their disagreement, Saga proclaimed that Zoro would still make his dream come true. The two began to fight, with Saga launching flames at his angered friend. Zoro’s attacks had no effect, and Saga sent a blue, dragon-shaped flame to bite Zoro, picking him up and throwing him into the ground. Struggling on the ground, Zoro tried to reach for Yubashiri, but Saga kicked the sword away before stabbing Zoro in the hand. He stood over Zoro, telling him about how the Shichiseiken gave him the power he lost when his dominant arm was crippled and how he would take over the world with darkness. Zoro stood up, remarking about their past dreams, and charged Saga, who knocked the pirate back and shot him with Youkazan: Dark Fire Slash. This thrust Zoro into the outer wall of the dojo, and he fell to the ground. Saga was ready to finish Zoro off when, to his surprise, Maya was able to activate the barrier between their island and the Red Moon. Infuriated by his interruption, he ran to the central palace and began shooting fireballs at Maya. The first hit the palace, disrupting Maya, and Luffy diverted the second away from her. However, on the third shot, Saga was able to knock Maya over, weakening the barrier and returning his strength. Luffy jumped down from the palace to challenge Saga, who was surprised that the pirate captain was still alive. Saga shot a few green balls of fire at Luffy, which he managed to evade, and Saga was unable to strike the captain with his slashes. When he sent a stream of fire at Luffy, Luffy rerouted it back at him, taking the upper hand. Luffy punched Saga multiple times, and despite Saga blocking the punches with his sword, Luffy managed to knock him back into a large rock. With the power of the Shichiseiken, Saga began to laugh and stood up, unfazed. He presented his sword to the Red Moon, increasing his power, but he was quickly overtaken by the Shichiseiken’s control. Saga’s previously crippled right arm regained function, and the Shichiseiken’s power made him grow taller and more muscular. Now completely under the Shichiseiken’s control, Saga announced that he would rule the world under darkness, only to be challenged again by Luffy. To show Luffy the Shichiseiken’s full power, Saga slashed at the ground and palace to break it apart. Though Luffy was not impressed, Saga attacked him and, despite being hit in the face a few times, knocked Luffy away. Saga continued to pursue Luffy, grabbing the pirate’s foot and throwing him into the palace rubble and sending a wave of flames after him. Saga stood over a buried Luffy, confident in his victory, but Luffy stood up carrying a massive boulder over his head. He told Saga that if he was Zoro’s friend, he should be strong without the Shichiseiken. Angered, Saga jabbed at him, destroyed the boulder but leaving himself open to a punch in the stomach from Luffy and a Gum Gum Gattling to the face. Now praying again, Maya strengthened the barrier. This, in combination with Luffy’s barrage of punches, forced Saga to his knees. Luffy seemingly finished him off, knocking him into the ground and causing the Shichiseiken to crumble. However, the Shichiseiken had transferred its power directly into Saga’s body, making them one and the same and created a sword-shaped mark on Saga’s chest. Now possessing superhuman strength and the ability to cut things with his bare hands, he slashed at Luffy to knock him aside again. Saga then used his power to dissipate the barrier and make trees, rocks, and other debris on the island rise into the air as he reached toward the Red Moon. Maya tried to appeal to Saga by express her faith in him, but he blindly attacked her. Luffy managed to intercept the slash but was slammed into the palace, causing Maya to fall over. Luffy sprang up to challenge Saga again, but he was stopped when Zoro arrived to fight Saga himself. Wanting a proper final duel, Zoro threw Saga a katana. As the two prepared to clash, Maya, praying again, caused the Seven Stars of Asuka to glow. The stars power aggravated the mark on Saga’s chest, and the swordsman stabbed the ground in front of him to force Zoro into the air. He lunged at Zoro, but Zoro was able to strike Saga down, defeated the Shichiseiken once and for all. Lying injured on the ground, Saga regained his consciousness and smiled up at his victorious friend before passing out. With the battle over, Saga laid unconscious in Maya’s lap. He awoke, squeezing Maya’s hand and opening his eyes to look into hers. He smiled at her, now free of the Shichiseiken’s control. After the Straw Hat Pirates left the island, Saga sat on a cliff with Maya, Izaya, Lacos, and Toma to see their departure. He exclaimed that he would recommit to becoming the “sword of justice,” his dream, to atone for his misdeeds. He recalled his promise to Zoro and looked fondly at the sword he was given by his friend during their childhoods. Major Battles *Saga and Roronoa Zoro vs. numerous pirates *Saga and the villagers of Asuka Island vs. invading pirates *Marines vs. villagers of Asuka Island (multiple times, unseen) *Saga vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Marines Dojo) *Saga vs. Zoro (Marines Dojo) *Saga vs. Luffy (Central Palace) *Saga (merged with the Shichiseiken) vs. Zoro (Central Palance) Trivia * Both Saga and Shanks lost an arm to save a friend at sea, Zoro and Luffy respectively, and both are still proficient swordsmen despite their handicap. Instead of dismemberment, Saga's was merely disabled. He regained use of his arm when the sword took over his body. It is unknown if he can still use his arm after the curse was lifted. * He and Captain Morgan are so far the only main antagonists to have been defeated by Zoro and not Luffy. * Saga has a few things in common with Shin Natsume from Tenjho Tenge, they both get possessed by a sword and love a girl named Maya. References Site Navigation ca:Saga it:Saga pl:Saga Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Asuka Island Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Shimotsuki Village Characters Category:Non-Canon East Blue Characters Category:Movie 5 Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Marines